Collision
by spectraangel
Summary: ***FINISHED***Sakura’s still waiting for Syaoran but she’s starting to get second-thoughts. Can Syaoran come back before it’s too late?
1. Seeing You Again

COLLISION By Spectra Angel  
  
~*Spectra's lil' note*~ Summary is that Sakura's still waiting for Syaoran but she's starting to get second-thoughts. Can Syaoran come back before it's too late?  
  
Oh, BTW. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!1  
  
One-shot  
  
"Your coffee is served sir," Sakura said. Sakura was an airhostess now. She got the job because she loved flying. She was too scared to fly a plane, mind you, even though she has a perfectly good Pilot license. So she stuck to being an airhostess.  
  
It wasn't bad, and Kero got food a lot. Sakura thought that her life was nice and simple. The only thing that was missing was the love of the person she loved. She never saw Syaoran again after that day, but Sakura promised to wait for him, and even though she was the most eligible bachelorette in Japan, she never really got interested in another guy.  
  
'Come soon Syaoran. Not that I don't trust you, but I'd like to know how you are even if you don't love me anymore.' Sakura thought as she poured coffee and refreshments for the families and couples on the plane.  
  
"Hey Sakura, could you serve the First-class section for me? I'll take over here. It's just that there are really important and grumpy people, from China, and I'm just not interested in them." Sally said. Sally was married and had a lawyer for a husband. When they got married their marriage was wonderful, but slowly they started drifting and so now, Sally got a job just in case they decide to divorce.  
  
Sakura felt sorry for the family but she only met Sally's husband once and from what she saw of him, she knew that they were perfect for each other, despite their worries. "Don't you mean you're scared Sally?" Sakura said smiling. "Yes, something similar to that. Will you do it Sakura, please?" Sally replied. "Sure," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura walked into the First-class section and she saw that the section was full. The first girl looked familiar but she was only 4. She had raven colored hair and ruby red eyes. Her mother, it seemed, was asleep next to her. Sakura said to the little girl, "Hello. What would you like to have for breakfast?" The little girl replied, "I'd like my uncle to get married and I'd like to have a big bottle of what mommy and daddy drink at the restaurant, red wine." Sakura stared at the girl for a second.  
  
Just then, her mom woke up. 'She looks just like Meilin,' Sakura thought. Sakura said, "Um.miss, your daughter wants red wine." "WHAT?" her mother screamed. 'She screams like Meilin too' Sakura flinched and thought. "Lin- tah what did I tell you about jokes," The lady said to her daughter.  
  
"Don't drink what mommy and daddy drink other than water and milk and tea," Lin-tah said defeated. "Sorry about my daughter," Said the woman looking at Sakura. 'Oh my, she looks exactly like.Sakura' Meilin thought. "Oh that's alright miss, it's no trouble. But while I'm here, what would you like to have?" Sakura said. "Um. I'm like some coffee and Lin-tah can have milk..miss-" Meilin thought. "Oh. Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied.  
  
"SAKURA? IS IT REALLY YOU????" Meilin screamed. 'It's Meilin alright, man, that must have woken the passengers up.' Sakura thought. "Hey Meilin, how are you?" Sakura said smiling. Just then Sakura heard a deep moan and a sleepy growling voice say, "Sakura? Where?" Meilin started laughing. She said, " She's right behind you Syaoran." Sakura said, "HOEEEEEEEEEE." And the next thing she did was faint. 'Uh oh' Meilin thought. She got out into the isle and started shaking Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up. come on." Then she saw some water in the cart so she took the bottle and poured the whole thing on Sakura's face. Sakura screamed, "HOEEEEEEEEEEEE." And then she was completely awake. "Meilin? Why in the world did you do that for?" Sakura asked angry. "Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to do it. Besides, you gotta say hi to Syaoran. The whole family, along with the elders, are coming for you to Tomeada." Sakura's head hurt. She couldn't absorb the information and because she tried to do so it hurt.  
  
Then she said, "But I thought that I could be the card mistress now. Why do you want to take them away from me?" Sakura said sadly. Meilin sweatdropped. 'Nothing gets through that girl's head' she thought. "No Sakura they're bringing a marriage proposal," Meilin said. "Syaoran's getting married? To who?" Sakura said. A/N: Sakura!!!! ARGH!! *beating head vigorously on desk* Now that I'm calm. let's get back to the story shall we?  
  
"Well. I thought I could marry you Sakura. I mean. erm. if that's okay with you. and if it's possible. because. um. I still. love you" Syaoran said kneeling down to meet eyes with her. He was blushing so much that his face was crimson red. "Oh Syaoran I'd love to.but um. maybe after you feel better?" Sakura said placing her hand on Syaoran's forehead. Just then they heard a loud "KAWAII!" And the both of them looked up to see Tomoyo and Eriol and a video camera. "Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
"Ohohohohoho. I got the whole thing on tape. I can show it to your kids. and I can plan your wedding. ohh. there's soo much to do!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Right, but first. Sakura I think you should meet all the elders of the Li clan," Eriol said. Everyone agreed to that but Sakura said, "How the heck did you guys get here?" To Eriol and Tomoyo. "Eriol teleported us here. Isn't it great to have the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed for your husband?" Tomoyo said grinning. Everyone sweatdropped at Tomoyo's hyper-active behavior.  
  
Syaoran got up and handed Sakura his hand. Sakura took it and got up but she went a little off balance so she went crashing into Syaoran's chest. When they realized what position they were in they were in a hug people, don't go thinking too far now they blushed and quickly split up again. Sakura slipped her hand into Syaoran's and then they proceeded to go up to the elders and start the formalities.  
  
  
  
Hey people, that's my story. Do you want a sequel? Or maybe an epilogue? If ya do. just read and review :D 


	2. Truce & Planning

Hey! Spectraangel's back! YAY  
  
Gomen for taking so long, I had many tests and projects this week. So I couldn't write it up..  
  
But I finally found the time to do it.  
  
Arigato to all my reviewers, you were so nice^_^. Aaand now I'm back with this second chapter of Collision. I've decided to end the story with their wedding. Then I can write a sequel.  
  
But you reviewers get to make the choice. What would you like the sequel to be about?  
  
Here are two summaries that you can choose from. And if you would like the story to be about something else.just write  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been divorced for 4 years. So have Tomoyo and Eriol. But suddenly, someone kidnapped S&S's son. Can they save him before it's too late? This story has some angst but mostly humor and romance. DEFINETELY S+S and E+T!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't paid attention to their failing marriage. Now Eriol and Tomoyo are going to divorce. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their friends' marriage? If not, can they atleast save their own?  
  
I know that both of these stories have something to do with breaking up but I can't see how they can do something else. But both are gonna be humor and romance fics. I'm not much of an Angst fan, so that'll be to a minimum.  
  
Let's see, *reading notes* oh ya, there is another one in which everyone gets together to save the world one more time, but I'm scared that it'll suck because I'm not much of an adventure writer. *sweat drop* It's the reviewers' choice though.  
  
Hmm. k.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the people who own CCS. I wish I did, but hey, dreams have got to be achievable.  
  
  
  
"speaking" 'thoughts' *action* (a/n)  
  
Collision: Chapter 2  
  
When the plane landed in Tomeada, Japan, the first thing Sakura did was take Syaoran to her house. There she told her dad and brother the wonderful news. Touya was less than estatic about it, but he just pulled Syaoran aside and said, "Gaki, I may not like you, but if Sakura will be happy again I'll let her marry you. But if you ever make her sad, you'll definetely regret it." Syaoran just nodded and said, "Sure. I know how much you care about Sakura, and trust me, I do too. That's why I came back for her. So, can we be friends now?" He held out his hand, and Touya just stared at him as if he were an idiot. Still, he just shook his hand slightly, 'For Sakura', Touya thought.  
  
Sakura was really happy that Syaoran and Touya made a truce. The elders then met up with Sakura's family to discuss and get to know each other. They decided to have the wedding in 3 weeks. And that is where we start our story once again.  
  
1 week before the wedding  
  
"SSSSAAAAKKKKUUUURRRRAAAA!!!!", Kero yelled into Sakura's ear. She woke up with a start. "Kero why did you do that?" She asked. "Well Sakura, if you haven't noticed, it's 11 AM, and you're supposed to meet Tomoyo and Meilin at 11:30 to go shopping for your wedding dress." "HOE! I totally forgot! Thanks Kero," Sakura said, and she gave him a great big hug. "AHHH.*gasp* Sakura, I can't *gasp* breathe" "Oh, gomen Kero," Sakura said. Then she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
11:30 at Sakura's house  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo walked in as Sakura ate her breakfast. They were mildly shocked since they expected themselves to get there and then wake her up. Sakura looked up and said, "Hey guys. Just hold on a sec. I have to wear my shoes still." She got up and put her dishes in the kitchen. Then, she went near the door and put on plain flip flops. It was summer, so she wanted to be cool. ( A/N: She's wearing a long yellow dress that's going down below her knees. Just for those who want to imagine the scene) "Okay, I'm ready to go."  
  
Just then, she heard Lin-tah say, "Auntie Sakura, can I stay home and play with Kero? Please?" She pouted and looked up with puppy-dog eyes. "Sure, as long as it's alright with Kero and Meilin," Sakura replied. "Oh it's alright with me. Then us girls can talk. But Kero." Meilin paused. Kero had been downstairs eating pudding when he heard them talk. He wasn't too fond of the child. She always beat him at his favorite video-game! But he wanted revenge so he said, " Alright with me but you owe me another bowl of pudding when you get back." "okay, when we get back, I'll personally make you 2 whole bowls," Sakura said. Then all three ladies headed out with their sunglasses on.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So, Syaoran my man, you gonna give us a bechelor party?" Kouji asked. He was Meilin's husband and a good family friend. The three grew up together. "Um..we'll see. I still have to catch hold of Feimei. She said that she'd be here but then she had a business trip to go on. She'd kill me if I married without her here so I'm trying to track her down." "Oh okay," Kouji said. He knew how much Syaoran's fours sisters have been looking forward to the day he'd get married.  
  
"My cute little decendent's getting married but he's forgetting two things," Eriol said calmly. Syaoran was very angry about the whole phrase but he was more interested in knowing what he forgot. "Ya Eriol? What did I forget to do," He asked sharply. "Okay, one, you forgot to get a suit for your wedding, and two, you forgot to get a wedding ring," Eriol replied. "NANI?!" Syaoran yelled. Then he said, "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to go shopping. NOW!" So the other two joined Syaoran to help the poor guy out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey guys. How is it? Should I continue or shelve it? Please don't forget to r&r. It only takes a couple words to express yourself. But it'll take some reviews for me to stop or comtinue. Oh yes, next chapter will be about the best man, and the bride's maid. You'll also get to know about Meilin's wedding and Tomoyo's. Oh, and there'll be a twist in the next chappie. SO it'll definetely be longer than this one. I just don't have much time these days. *sigh* but don't worry. I can even write this story when I'm free at school. And Fall Break is just around the corner.. That means one whole week off! Yes. so good days are coming.  
  
So r&r. Oh and don't forget about. the sequel. If you're too lazy, just review saying 1 for the first story, 2 for the second story or A for the adventure one. ^_^ ja!  
  
~Spectraangel~ 


	3. How Could You?

Hello again! Spectraangel's back with chapter 3!!!  
  
Thanks to all mai reviewers, from the first chapter, and the second chapter. Only ONE person reviewed about the sequel! I expected more (;_;)  
  
I'm going to put the voting for the sequel up until the story is over.  
  
Here are the choices again:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been divorced for 4 years. So have Tomoyo and Eriol. But suddenly, someone kidnapped S&S's son. Can they save him before it's too late? This story has some angst but mostly humor and romance. DEFINETELY S+S and E+T!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't paid attention to their failing marriage. Now Eriol and Tomoyo are going to divorce. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their friends' marriage? If not, can they atleast save their own?  
  
  
  
Or there's one when everyone gets back together, with their kids, to save the world one more time. Only problem is that I'm not much of an action/ adventure writer.  
  
If you like any of these, please, just say it in your review.  
  
Yes, review. It's quite simple actually. All you do is click to go button next to the Sumbit Review button, and then type in your name, and then a little comment. Such as: 1. Which could mean that you like the first idea for the sequel.  
  
O_o um - sorry, I don't mean to sound bad. It just turned out like that.  
  
NEWAYZ,.. On a happier note-  
  
Here's Chappie 3 ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting tiring...I don't own CCS or the people who own CCS.  
  
  
  
"speaking" 'thoughts' *action* a/n -repeating already said words-  
  
How could you?  
  
Syaoran practically dragged Eriol and Kouji to the mall. He needed some expert advice from the two married men. Once they got there, the first place Syaoran went to was the jewelry shop.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura was tired of the advices from Meilin and Tomoyo. They had made her try out practically every dress in the Bridal Shop and they still didn't like anything. Sakura's feet were hurting from standing up for such a long time. She finally told the two girls that they could talk the choices over lunch, and so they went to the Food Court Gomen, most malls here have places with many restaurants and so I'm guessing that your nearby mall might have one too.. if it doesn't - I'm really sorry  
  
That's where this story starts, at the Food Court.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin found a table outside. They decided over getting a nice warm Large Supreme Pizza. hmp.. that would be nice right about now, since it's snowing outside So Tomoyo went to order it.  
  
She came back and said, "The guy said it'll take about 20 minutes, is that alright?"  
  
Sakura said, "Oh that's perfectly fine with me. Could you get me a drink though Tomoyo? Any one would do. Actually scratch that, I want 7up. "  
  
Meilin said, "make that two Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo replied, "might as well make that three." So she went back to order the drinks.  
  
Meilin said, "I'm so glad you waited Sakura. I mean, Syaoran was a lost case with you not around in Hong Kong and if it turned out that you were already taken, my cousin would have probably died on the spot." Sakura simply blushed.  
  
But then she said, "So Meilin, you didn't tell me about your husband yet. Where did you guys fall in love and meet and stuff, tell me everything!"  
  
Tomoyo had just walked back and said, "Yes Meilin, tell us your love story. You guys are soo kawaii!!! I wish I was there to videotape your wedding."  
  
Meilin's mood darkened. "Trust me you guys, you seriously would not have wanted to be there, " she said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I've known Kouji for a long time. A few months before Syaoran's dad died, Syaoran and I were introduced to him at a party his father had. It was a small dinner party in which he invited his closest friends. The minute we met Kouji, we became great friends. He was really cute when he was little. He had really bushy black hair and he had bright grey-blue eyes.  
  
  
  
We got together really well and we always did everthing together. When Syaoran's dad died, he wouldn't talk to anybody. He used to sit in his room and look out the window. I don't know what he stared at but it still creeps me out when I remember that scene.  
  
Kouji's dad came over to pay his respects and then Kouji came upstairs and talked some sense into Syaoran. More like he bit some sense but nonetheless, my cousin snapped out of his trance. He got really angry at Kouji and the two started fighting. I tried to stop them and in the process got hurled at the wall. It hurt a lot and I had a small cut on my forehead.  
  
That stopped them fighting. Kouji ran to get someone and Syaoran started cleaning up my would and he was crying. I didn't get it because I wasn't crying at all. That night, Syaoran came into my room to see how I was doing. When I asked him why he cried, he said that he was afraid I'd go away like his dad.  
  
That's what really started my crush on him. And well, you guys know the middle, Syaoran and I came to Tomeada, he fell in love with you Sakura, and my heart was broken. When we went back, we met up with Kouji again. He had moved away to America for a while but then moved back.  
  
Kouji was the one that really kept me going the few weeks it took to get over Syaoran. He took me to skate parks and amusement parks. I went to carnivals and malls and so many other places. He even invited me over to his summer house and took me fishing one weekend. But I never really liked him in that way. I always thought that he was trying to be a friend.  
  
When I got into college, I met this guy named Yuri. He was really nice to me and I slowly fell in love with him. When he proposed to me I agreed and was so happy. The Li Clan approved of the man, so I didn't see why I should say no. The first person to know of my engagement was Kouji. I felt that he was trying to avoid me as much as possible, but still, he stood by me like he always did.  
  
On the day of my wedding day, when the Preacher asked if anyone wanted to object, a young woman, the same age as me, came in and said that she objected. I saw the shock in Yuri's face. This girl had a child in her hands. She asked Yuri what he was going to do about her once he got married to me. That was enough proof for me. I mean, you had the guy and his girlfriend and son right there, and then there was the girl the guy was supposed to marry.  
  
I ran out of the church as fast as I could. I didn't know what else to do. I kept running and when I stopped, I realized that I was at the Lover's Peak cliff. It was so inviting. I could jump off, and then I wouldn't have to suffer humiliation. I just climbed over the railing and stood on my toes and looked down. Just as I was about to jump, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me a pull me back. I fainted because of the pressure, and right before I fainted, I saw grey.  
  
I woke up in the hospital to Syaoran's yelling and Kouji trying to calm him down. Syaoran couldn't be there for the wedding and when he came back, he wanted to kill Yuri. Kouji tried so hard to calm Syaoran down. He was yelling in a hospital!!! But then they noticed that I was awake and Syaoran and Kouji became quiet.  
  
My parents came in and explained that, to save the reputation of my family, I'd have to marry Kouji. It seems that he asked while I was out cold, if he could, and they agreed. I didn't want to marry Syaoran because I knew that he was meant for you Sakura, and I knew I couldn't be happy with him. On the other hand, Kouji, I was furious with.  
  
I did marry him, but I was only his so-called =wife=. I didn't talk to him or communicate with him. I had thought that Kouji only married me because he felt sorry for me. I never realized that he had truly loved me and never told me. Kouji finally gave up and said that if I wanted to separate from him, it was okay. I took the opportunity and said yes. He said that he'd talk to the lawyer when he came back from his business trip. He had to go to a conference for the weekend.  
  
I was totally happy that night. When I went into his room, because it was a mess and you know me, I'm a pretty darn neat-freak, I found his diary. Something forced me to read it, I can't really tell you what it is. On one of the pages it said, -I finally realized what this weird feeling is, it's love. I'm in love with my best friend Meilin.- And it continued to say why he loved me. The entries were only on important days in his life. On the day he found out my engagement it said, -Meilin's someone else's now. I wish she were mine though. What I wouldn't give for a second chance with her. But I can't wish bad. I guess giving up your love, if they'll be happier for someone else, is okay too.- Things like that reappeared on the day he married me, and on my birthday, which was just a few weeks before he offered the divorce.  
  
I realized right then and there that Kouji never pitied me. He was the guy who had always loved me. I felt so low then. I realized that there was still some time before his plane left so I got in the car and drove to the airport. I ran into the airport and heard the boarding call for his plane. I frantically ran to the nearest gate and asked the lady if I could use her microphone. I said that I had to find my husband and she agreed seeing that I was in tears. And I cried to Kouji in the microphone. I told him that I truly did love him and I asked him not to leave me behind like everyone else did. I told him that he was my world. Then I saw him, right in front of me, just staring at me unsure.  
  
I ran up to him. We hugged and he wiped my tears. He didn't go to the conference and we ended up starting a happy and wonderful new life on the weekend."  
  
"So, that's the end of my story," Meilin said cheerful again. Sakura and Tomoyo were in tears. They had never heard a sweeter story. Finally, Meilin took some ice and smothered it to their already wet faces. That got them to stop crying. Tomoyo then wiped her face and got up to get the pizza.  
  
Meilin said to Sakura, "So, how did Tomoyo-chan get back up with Eriol?"  
  
Sakura started to laugh. "Oh, *chuckle* you're going to have to hear it from *giggle* her. It's really kawaii."  
  
"What is," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How you and Eriol got together, supposedly," Meilin said eyeing the auburn- haired girl that was laughing really hard.  
  
"Oh,"Tomoyo blushed beet red,"that."  
  
"Go on Tomoyo, I want hear the things Eriol did to win your heart," Meilin said pouting.  
  
"And I want to hear it again," Sakura said smiling innocently.  
  
"Sakura, I'm definetely going to show your kids the tapes of your captures if you say one more word," Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"Aw, get off it Tomoyo. I know that you're going to show it anyways," Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. She thought that would work. "I guess I have no choice," she said softly.  
  
"Eriol came back in the last year of my studies. Sakura and I didn't realize it was him till he introduced himself at one of our friend's parties. We saw him here and there but never met him in person till the party. I mean, we were in Tokyo and that's a pretty huge city. I guess that it was kind of kawaii since we handn't seen him for so long and then he suddenly came back.  
  
Over the years, he just became more handsome. I mean, he was so gentlemanly when he was here in 4th grade and then suddenly he actually became an English gentleman."  
  
Tomoyo stopped and flushed. She couldn't really continue. So Sakura said, "That's alright Tomoyo, I'll fill in the rest." Tomoyo stared at Sakura. Asking her to tell the story was scarier than Tomoyo talking about it herself. So she replied, "That's alright Sakura-chan, I'll do it."  
  
"So where was I? Oh yes, Eriol had moved back from England. Reason? He simply said that he wanted to open a business here. He also said something about seeing his friends here but we didn't believe him. At least I didn't. Sakura-chan here lapped it all up like a little puppy."  
  
"Hey, I knew that there was only one friend he wanted to see, you!"  
  
Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Uh, sorry for my interruption. I just wanted to say that Tomoyo's story is more light hearted and funny, unlike Meilin's, so there'll be a few interruptions here and there where Sakura fills in the blanks k?  
  
She said," Eriol-kun was really nice to us and came by every weekend to our house and would take the two of us out somewhere."  
  
Sakura said," More like take Tomoyo out. I'd just act like I was sick or sad and refuse to go outside."  
  
This time, Sakura got a glare from her best-friend. Sakura said, " Oh alright. I'll try not to interrupt."  
  
Tomoyo started again. "He just took me to parks and carnivals, since it was summer. We just had fun and caught up on the years we weren't together. Then one day, right before my summer semester ended, he asked me if I'd like to go with him to England for the break. Sakura already planned to go back to Tomeada and I wasn't sure whether I should go with her or not. I talked to my mom and she told me to go England and do some sight-seeing. So I went. There was no talking Sakura into coming though, so it was just Eriol and I.  
  
England was really beautiful. There was so much to see in the new and old buildings. Eriol to me to a picnic almost everyday and Nakuru took me shopping. One small note: I made Nakuru a girl cuz Ying and Yang in my interpretation can also be girl and boy, so we got Yue and Ruby Moon right? She was really a cool person, but always hyper. I also had really funny conversatons with Spinel Sun. We talked about the weirdest things, from Eriol's ancestors to why Kero looks like a teddy bear.  
  
Slowly, I got to love the place. So when the break was about to end, I asked Sakura if she'd come to England and we could finish getting our degrees here. Sakura was kind of reluctant, but I got my mom to talk to her dad and she came to England too.  
  
Eriol drove us EVERYWHERE. From the university to home to his work. I sometimes wanted to ask if he was thinking of starting a cab company but I never asked him. Sakura was really happy in her own little world. She always was with Nakuru, Spinel and Kero and she starting being her genki self again. Not that she wasn't before, but sometimes Sakura would get so sad and nothing I could do could cheer her up.  
  
That earned Tomoyo a sigh from Sakura. This time around, Sakura got glares from both Meiln and Tomoyo. She said, "Oh alright already, keep going Tomoyo."  
  
As for me, I started learning the ropes on being English. Just in case I wanted to open an office in London. Eriol helped me through everything, from table manners to the accent.  
  
It was fun, until I started realizing that I was falling for him. He was so sweet and kind, I mean, how could anyone NOT fall for him? That winter was the best winter ever. The first day snow fell, I went crazy. I mean, it's not every day that you see snow in Tomeada. I dragged Eriol outside and me, Sakura, Nakuru, and Eriol had this huge snowball fight in his backyard. It was like we were little kids again. After a while, Sakura and Nakuru left us and it was only the two of us fighting. I hit Eriol right in the face and knocked off his glasses.  
  
I felt so sorry for him because he couldn't see much. So I got up to help him. We searched through the snow and both of us found it at the same time. Eriol looked at me trying to focus on me and then I noticed his navy blue eyes. I think that's what did it. I kinda fell in love immediately. Then, he threw another snowball at me, and I got angry. So we started all over again.  
  
I finally gave up after a while and said that I surrendered. He in turn brought a snowball up to me and told me that the loser has to get smeared with snow. He did it too!! I guess the cold go to me and I started acting all crazy and next thing I know, I was hugging him. He just held me and I said -I love you- in his ear and then he kissed me.  
  
Then that Christmas he proposed. We came back to Japan to get married. The end"  
  
Sakura sighed and said, "Tomoyo! You left out all the funny stuff!"  
  
Tomoyo said, "No I didn't! I told the most important details AND the funny stuff!"  
  
Sakura said, " Ne Tomoyo, you forget to tell her about the time you were doing ty-dye and you poured all the colored water out the window not seeing that Eriol was right under it talking to someone. And you got him soaked in blue and green water."  
  
Meilin started cracking up. "Oh my, I can just *giggle* imagine that."  
  
Just then, three men fell out of the tree above them. sorry, forgot to mention that they were sitting at a table under a cherry blossom tree  
  
Sakura got scared. When she looked back she said, "Hoeeee!"  
  
The three men were none other than Syaoran, Eriol, and Kouji!!!  
  
Kouji said, "See Eriol, I told that was a bad idea!" Syaoran followed by saying, "Yeah Eriol. I told you that they wouldn't like it if they found out!!"  
  
Then Eriol said, "Then why did you suggest it in the first place, my cute- little-decendant?" Syaoran turned red. "I AM NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE DECENDANT!!!!"  
  
The girls just giggled and then the guys apologized and then joined their table. Meilin said, "So what did you guys do?"  
  
Kouji replied, "Oh you know. We were just looking at some Playboy magazines and pampering Syaoran. The poor guy's gonna get tied down and all. And we became slaves of you beautiful ladies after we became married. So we were taking this time to give his a few more bachelor moments and catch we caught up on the latest ladies."  
  
Tomoyo said, "So we're not beautiful enough for you guys?"  
  
Eriol moved next to her and said, "Oh sweet Lady Tomoyo. I searched and searched the vast majority of magazines in the store, but I didn't find any woman as beautiful as you."  
  
That got Tomoyo to turn bright red. Everyone started laughing and Syaoran said, "I can so get back on you guys now. I got it all on tape!"  
  
Sakura gave him a big hug and said Thank you to him.  
  
They ordered another pizza and everyone started eating again.  
  
  
  
  
  
And everything was fine until----------------------------------  
  
"Oh sweetie there you are!" a guy said putting an arm on Sakura. Sakura was shocked. When she turned around, she saw a guy with red hair and brown eyes smiling at her. She remembered meeting the guy in college but only in one of her classes.  
  
Syaoran said, "uh Sakura, do you know this guy?"  
  
She replied, "I don't KNOW him!" She was scared, and everyone could see that.  
  
The guy sat in the chair next to her, and said, "Oh but Sakura remember? That one night, when you came to the party at my house, and we slept together that night. Remember?"  
  
Sakura said, "NANI??? I-I don't even know who you are!!!"  
  
Syaoran was just staring at her in disbelief. He didn't know who to trust. Sakura wouldn't lie, right? But then this guy is talking like he knows her!  
  
The guy said, "Aw c'mon Saku. Don't be like that! Remember? How you said, -Don't make me go home Reimond-kun. Let me stay with you for the night,- and you said that you loved me and even though I didn't want to you forced me into getting in bed with you that night? Huh?"  
  
Sakura started to get tears in her eyes. She had met the guy in college but she never went to his house, none the less sleep with him!  
  
The guy continued by saying, "And remember? You came to my house a month later and said that you were going to be a mother and you didn't want to, so both of us went to the doctor. Remember?," the guy tighted his grip on Sakura's shoulder and said, "Oh I've missed you so much Sakura! I've searched so many places for you. And you were here the whole time! Please don't go away this time. We can get married and we can go live in my father's mansion. Huh Sakura? What do you say?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked. He wasn't sure what to think. He did the only thing he could, confront the crying Cherry blossom. He said quietly, "Sakura, is this true?" No reply came back. Sakura was in too much shock and was crying so hard, that she couldn't reply. Syaoran on the other hand, thought that it meant a yes. He got up and walked away. Kouji and Meilin stared at him for a second. Then they started running after him.  
  
No one knew what was going on, but it wouldn't help in anyway if Syaoran did to himself what Meilin tried to do 3 years ago.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and he understood what to do. Using his magic, he sent the guy near the beach. So that it'd take a while for him to get back. Tomoyo went up to Sakura, and tried to comfort her.  
  
Her attempts didn't prevail. Sakura was still crying and finally she fainted. Eriol and Tomoyo took her home. They didn't know what to do except wait, till she got up and talked to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sakura woke up, she had a huge head-ache. She tried to remember why, and then she remembered the scene at the mall. She got out of her bed, and went to the staircase and saw Tomoyo and Eriol playing a board game with Lin-tah and Kero. Tomoyo looked up, and saw Sakura standing there. She excused herself, by saying that she wanted to check up to Sakura, and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Sakura just sat on top of her bed and Tomoyo sat next to her. There was a long moment of silence and finally Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan what happenned?"  
  
  
  
Sakura said, "I -"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha, a cliff hanger. YAY!!! So what is Sakura going to say? Did what Reimond say really happen? And what is Syaoran going to do??? Oh, questions, questions. Hold your horses till Chapter 4.  
  
Okay, I know that we didn't get to the bride's maid and best man this chapter, but as you can see, the flashbacks took some time. So next chappie will be about whether there's going to be a marriage or not. But as you can see, if we're gonna talk about the best man and bride's maid, we definetely need a marriage. Or do we???  
  
Till then, Read and Review!!!  
  
And don't forget about voting for the sequel.  
  
Ciao,  
  
~*spectraangel*~ 


	4. Oh dear

Only ONE review???? *shaking head slowly* That hurt my heart. But I guess I can't complain. It's your loss of you don't review ne? In any case, I would like some kind of response. That would help me to know if you liked the chapter or hated it.  
  
I mean, some chapters turn out too long or too short. Or too angsty. While we're on the subject. This chapter's going to be fairly short. I have to finish my 15 pages of history homework tonight so, I'm not too keen on writing soo much. And it might also be a little bit angsty. The tables HAVE turned. Sakura's sad, Li's sad, and that weird Reimond dude's well. you'll see^_^.  
  
Anyways, that's all for author's beginning notes.  
  
As usual, I don't own CCS.  
  
Aaaaaand Here are the choices again:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been divorced for 4 years. So have Tomoyo and Eriol. But suddenly, someone kidnapped S&S's son. Can they save him before it's too late? This story has some angst but mostly humor and romance. DEFINETELY S+S and E+T!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't paid attention to their failing marriage. Now Eriol and Tomoyo are going to divorce. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their friends' marriage? If not, can they atleast save their own?  
  
Read and REVIEW  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap: Tomoyo's talking to Sakura about what happenned at the mall.  
  
  
  
I'm truly sorry  
  
  
  
Sakura just sat on top of her bed and Tomoyo sat next to her. There was a long moment of silence and finally Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan what happenned?"  
  
  
  
Sakura said, "I never did anything with that guy Tomoyo! You have to believe me. I knew him in my Physical Education course. You know, the one I took just incase I ever changed my mind about modeling or designing. He didn't even like me. He was just curteous."  
  
Tomoyo said, "C'mon Sakura, try to remember. Did you hurt him in any way?"  
  
Sakura replied, "Do I look like the girl who's going to hurt people? Of course I didn't! don't you believe me?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She said, " I do Sakura. But why didn't you answer when Syaoran asked you if it was true?"  
  
"I was so scared. Scared that he wouldn't believe me and then he'd go away from me. He has, hasn't he? He left me again right?" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't sure. Eriol tried contacting Syaoran or Meilin or Kouji. But no one picked up their cell phones. Eriol was pretty sure that they were just having a long chat and didn't want to be disturbed but something told him that things were not that rosy.  
  
Tomoyo said softly, " I don't think so Sakura-chan. Eriol said he could still feel Li-kun's aura in Japan."  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo. She was pretty sure Tomoyo lied to her so she wouldn't worry. But one part of her said that what Tomoyo said must be true. She said, " I have to go apologize to him."  
  
Tomoyo replied, " Later Sakura-chan. Later. Just rest now, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded and Tomoyo left her in her room. Sakura fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She remembered something about Reimond but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stared at the ocean. His arms were wrapped around his legs and he was very silent. Meilin and Kouji were saying something to him, but Syaoran just tuned them out. He knew that Sakura wasn't capable of getting an abortion or liking another guy. But they were drunk right? Anything could happen to people who were drunk.  
  
Finallly, he felt a hard hand hit his left cheek and he realized that he was slapped. He looked up and saw Meilin staring at him furiously. He said, "I'm not in the mood Meilin. Just leave me alone." Meiln said, " Oh Xiao-Lang you're never -in the mood- you're always grouchy and grumpy. Just listen to us for a minute." Syaoran retorted by saying, "Of course I'm happy sometimes. I was happy the past few days with Sakura wasn't I? Until I found out that she didn't tell me her big secret, I was happy too!"  
  
Meilin glared at her cousin. Never had he been so irrational. No, he'd been like this when his father died, but really. Kouji just put a hand on Meilin's shoulder and told her to move aside. He sat down directly in front of Syaoran, so that his view of the ocean straight ahead of him was lost. He said, " Syaoran, can you tell me why you loved Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran looked down into his knees and said, "Well, Sakura was really a happy and kind person and she never really showed any grief. Even though her mother was gone, she was so cheerful that, I don't know, that I caught it." gomen, I don't remember if this is really why he fell in love with her. But like my mommy says, when you don't know or remember, improvise ^_^'  
  
The Kouji said, "When you looked into Sakura's eyes that day on the plane, what did you see?" Syaoran said, "I saw so much happiness, as if she was being given a world. Or as if she was getting freedom."  
  
Kouji said sternly, "Now Syaoran, think about what you just said. Do you really think that Sakura could have done what that weird dude said she did, huh?" Syaoran stared at the ground. He took some sand in his hand. As he let the sand fall to the ground through his fingers he said, "In reality, I don't. But then, that would be my biased opinion. *sigh* let's go back home you guys, I feel a bit better now."  
  
Meilin and Kouji got up after Syaoran and all three of them started walking back. On their way back, a girl who seemed to be in her late teens stopped them. She said, "Hi, I'm looking for my brother Reimond. He has red hair and brown eyes. Here's his picture."  
  
The three people stared at the picture. It was him, the guy who they met at the mall! Kouji was the first to snap out of it and said, "Yes, we did see him around here. But why are you asking?"  
  
The girl looked up at the 3 strangers' her brown eyes were peircing their souls. She said, "My brother, unfortunately, is crazy. He loved this named Ying Fa when he was in college. She had brown hair and ruby eyes. She acted like she loved him, but one day, when her father asked her who she wanted to marry, she asked to marry a rich man she knew. My family wasn't rich enough for her, and my brother slowly went crazy."  
  
break hehe, want me to stop? DO YOU???? No? well.. alright. only a little more.  
  
end break  
  
Syaoran was speechless. He said softly, "But, he claimed to know the girl I loved. He said that they had slept together and everything." The girl looked up and said, "What was her name?" He replied, "Her name is Sakura"  
  
She said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Really. You see, my brother, everytime he hears a name of cherry blossoms he remembers his past and starts talking about Ying-Fa. I'm really sorry, he must have thought of Sakura as Ying-Fa. I do hope he hasn't ruined your relationship."  
  
Syaoran just looked down. Meilin said, "well, nothing has happenned yet." Just then the girl said, "well here's my cell phone number, my name is Kita Yang. okay, I know that is a chinese last name but I dunno many japanese last names Um, can I call you guys if I need to ask you some questions. Because I'm pretty new to Tomeada, I've always lived in Tokyo." Meilin nodded and gave her cell phone number.  
  
As the girl walked away, everyone remained silent. Syaoran said, "guys, I have to go back and apologize to Sakura. She's such a fragile person. Let's go." And they were turning around and leaving. Just then they caught a glimpse of a white van with the name, Tomeada Mental Hospital, dragging a man with flaming red hair into it.  
  
Little did they know, that Sakura's heart, was already past mending.......  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Well, that's all for now folks. If you review, I'll write. That's the deal. I mean, not to be mean, but when you guys review, I know if my story is dragging or picking up pace or whatever. So please? R&R??? and don't forget about the sequel. 


	5. Gomen

Only, ONE review? Well, I'm not gonna cry or anything. A few more would have been nice, but, oh well. Sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update.  
  
I really am. Gomen!!((;_;)) But I had soo much homework. And I had concerts last week, so I had to practice. But don't worry. CHAPTER 5 HAS ARRIVED!!!! So enjoy. And remember, vote for the sequel. I put the plots at the end this time. To the story we go.  
  
  
  
Collision  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gomen  
  
  
  
Sakura heard noise downstairs. She peeked out and saw Kero and Lin-tah yelling about who should get the last bowl full of pudding. She sighed and closed the door. She picked up the Clow book and opened it.  
  
The cards were officially Sakura Cards, so they just came out, and hovered around her. The cards could sense their mistresses' distress and then in turn were gloomy.  
  
Sakura looked up at them and said, "The one person in the world whom I have lived for, has left me. I need to find a way to go away as well. Can you guys help me?" Love, gave Sakura a magical book and Windy turned the pages to the answer.  
  
Sakura looked at the index. She found one that said -Soul freeing-. She went to that page and found out that the spell would seal her soul in the object of her choice. She looked at the cards.  
  
From the looks on their faces, she could tell that they weren't too happy with the decision. She said, "If I sealed myself in the Clow Book, would you guys make me a card as well?" They nodded in solemn grief. Sakura looked down at the book and read the instructions.  
  
"HOE!! This is going to take an hour. I'm going to go get a snack before I start. Maybe some of Kero's pudding. You guys keep yourselves conceled okay?" Sakura said to the cards. They went back into the clow book, and Sakura closed it, and placed the spell book and her cards under her pillow.  
  
sorry, but *sob* I can't stand sadness. Probably because I grew up in a grieving atmosphere but still, I like genki stuff! But no story is complete without the sad, so there's that  
  
Sakura went downstairs and showed a happy face to everyone. Kero said, "Sakura, now can I get a chance to crush the Gaki?" Sakura said, "No Kero. I'm not going to let you." And the Eriol said, "So Sakura, how are you feeling?" Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "Ya know what? I'm feeling really hungry. I think fainting gets a lot out of you." Everyone sweatdropped and then started laughing.  
  
Sakura chuckled a little herself, and then got a bowl of pudding out fo the refrigirator. She also got out some bread and made herself a sandwich. She also got a glass of milk and was carrying everything upstairs when Tomoyo said, "Come join us Sakura. We have need a third player on our team so Kero and I can beat Eriol and Lin-tah." Sakura said, "I'd really love to Tomoyo, but I just remembered that I forgot to type up my resignation for the airlines, so I gotta go type it up k?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said, "You're the best Sakura! It's great to see you believe in Syaoran-kun. Just know we're here for you okay?" Sakura smiled back. Just then Lin-tah said, "And if my uncle leaves you aunty, then I'll ask Mr. Eriol to torture him."  
  
well, see, Eriol doesn't call Meilin 'cute lil' decendant' so I don't know how Lin-tah'll address him as. Let's just say Mister for now, and later, she can call him uncle.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and laughed. She didn't want to show that she didn't think Syaoran was coming back so she said, "Alright Lin-tah, alright." And she went upstairs.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sakura stared at her book after she ate her snack. She quietly started to read every incantation out loved, slowly. She had to repeat it once more.  
  
And as she started, a whirlpool started around her, picking up many things in the way. see end for minor details  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran ran like he was being chased by a dog. Meilin and Kouji struggled to keep up with his speed. Syaoran finally stopped at Sakura's door. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He knew that he had to get to Sakura fast, before it was too late.  
  
Syaoran banged on the door. Tomoyo answered. Syaoran said, "where's *pant* Sakura?" Tomoyo replied, "well she's upstairs in her room Syaoran." Syaoran mumbled a not-so-nice curse under his breath and ran up the stairs.  
  
Eriol felt the urgency and he ran up behind Syaoran. They tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Sakura who was still inside the vortex, could hear the banging on the door. But she didn't care. 'One more time,' she thought, 'say it once more and it's over.' She felt the door give way as she was about to say the last ten lines.  
  
Syaoran saw the vortex. He yelled to Eriol over the noise, "You should know something about this!" Eriol yelled back, "It's the Soul freeing spell. It allows for a person to release their souls into whatever they wish. Most magical people do it as the last option to save a live of a dear one, or because they can't live with the one dearest to them gone. I think Sakura's trying to bind herself in her cards. You're the only one who can save her, but I don't know how." Eriol lost his voice at the end. Yelling was not what he was best at so he kept it to a minimum.  
  
Syaoran brought up his sword. ya know, say the words, it comes, the usual He ran right into the vortex. No one saw anything of him or her after that most, because right when he ran in, Sakura, said the last word.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*Inside the vortex*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's aura just slightly to his left. He didn't understand where he was. He felt as if he was floating in empty space because he was lying down, and there was no ground underneath him. He immediately got up and followed Sakura's aura. Oh, Syaoran the gentleman *__* He actually ran towards her aura.  
  
  
  
When he got there, he could faintly see Sakura. She looked unconcious. He noticed that she was wearing a light pink short dress with white sleeves. He thought, 'Sakura looks so much like a princess.' He finally looked at himself. He found himself wearing his green traditional robe again and he wondered how it got there. He bent down and picked up Sakura and put her head in his lap.  
  
  
  
Her lips were blue and she looked really pale. Syaoran was scared. He shook her slightly and said, "Sakura, c'mon, wake up!" She didn't move. Then Syaoran remembered that Sakura could sleep through an earthquake. He shook her fiercely. Finally, after he ran out of ideas, he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
  
  
He started to run out of air. He almost lost hope, suddenly, he felt something squirm. He realized that Sakura had finally moved!!! He was so happy. He could see the color returning to her cheeks and her lips. He thought, 'Thank you, whoever is up there. Thanks for saving her!' Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
Sakura's vision was blurry, she saw chestnut hair. She muttered, "Syaoran- kun?" Sakura's voice was barely audible, but Syaoran heard it none-the- less. He hugged her close and with his voice quivering, he said, "Sakura! Oh I thought I lost you!!! Don't you know how much you mean to me? How could you do such a thing?" Sakura could see clearer now. She sat up and moved out of Syaoran's grasp. He was a little hurt but he didn't resist letting her move out. She said, "Syaoran-kun.I thought that you hated me. I t-thought that you left me forever."  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt pity for Sakura. She was so fragile, and knowing that, he still hurt her. He took her hands with his and looked into her sad deep emerald eyes. He said, "Sakura, even if I moved halfway across the world, I'd never stop loving you. You know that. I love you so much Sakura, I-I, you don't know what I went through when I realized you were in danger. I can't live without you Sakura-chan. Remember this Sakura, I promise you, that no matter what, I'll always be there for you, whether as a friend, or as lover. Always."  
  
Sakura was moved. She exclaimed, "Oh Syaoran!" And she hugged him. She started to cry in his arms, and he held her, without moving an inch. Slowly she calmed, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. And *sniff* I'm sorry I made your robe wet." Syaoran said, "It's alright Sakura. *snicker* and the robe doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I get you home."  
  
  
  
Sakura said, "So how are we going to get out of here. And where is here?" Syaoran looked around and said, "I don't exactly know. But I think the only thing we can do is wish really hard to be back at your house. On the count of three, wish as hard as you can. One - two - three!"  
  
Both of them wished really hard. As the colors started to change back, Sakura collapsed into Syaoran's arms. She had used the little energy she had to get them back. Syaoran thought,'Just sleep Sakura. Sleep well'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*back in Sakura's room*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin started crying. No one knew what had happened. Sakura and Syaoran just disappeared and the vortex was gone. Everything in the room was a mess. Their auras couldn't be even traced by Eriol. Everything looked hopeless. Until a little dark hole started to appear from the ground. No one noticed it until Lin-tah pointed it out. A fog started to form around the dark hole so nothing could be seen.  
  
But as the fog cleared, everyone noticed two shapes in the mist. Eriol started to feel Sakura and Syaoran's auras again!!! He said in a sing-song voice, "Theyyyre baaack." Tomoyo and Meilin were very happy. They ran towards the figures, and saw that Sakura wasn't moving. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's closed eyes. He had opened them right then and said, "Hey guys. Boy am I glad to see you. And I'm sure Sakura is too! But, she kind of fainted while we were getting here. She should be fine. Just let her rest."  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded gravely. Syaoran placed Sakura gently on the bed, and then covered her up. He walked out with everyone else. As he closed the door behind him, Meilin said, "You need to tell us everything that happened cousin." And so he did....  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*the next day*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone forget what happened the day before or well, tried to forget. The preparations for the wedding were going just like they were before. Touya took over getting the chapel ready, since he didn't approve of Syaoran's sisters doing all the work. Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo went shopping again. This time, it was just for fun. Meilin and Tomoyo were ordered to keep Sakura occupied so she didn't start helping with the decorations.  
  
  
  
Meilin started to tell Lin-tah about her childhood in Japan, when a girl walked out a bookstore. She looked pretty familiar. Then it clicked in Meilin's brain about who she was. She yelled, "Hey! Chiharu! Over here!!!" Chiharu turned around. She saw her good friends Sakura and Tomoyo, but she also saw two other girls. One was a little kid with black hair and ruby eyes, and the other looked like her mother, with black hair and ruby eyes.. Chiharu said, "Hey Sakura! Tomoyo! Um. Meilin?" Meilin said, "Yep, it's me!"  
  
  
  
Chiharu walked towards the three girls. She saw the little girl run behind Meilin. Meilin chuckled a little and said, "It's alright Lin-tah, it's only my childhood friend, Chiharu." Chiharu bent down so she was in eye- level with the girl. She loved kids. She said to the girl softly, "Meilin's right. I'm an old friend of hers. You don't need to be afraid of me," and she gave the girl a nice big smile. Lin-tah melted, she ran up and hugged her.  
  
Okay, a little break here. Sorry, I just wanted to say that I know that Chiharu sounds like Sakura, but I figured that she is always happy anyways, right? Ya well...back to the story  
  
Sakura said, "Hey Chiharu, um, your ring is missing." Chiharu said, "NANI?!" and then she looked down at her left hand and remembered when she'd thrown the ring at her ex-fiancée. She said, "uh, that's because I didn't get married to Ian. He was kind of cheating on me, and when I found that out I kinda gave him a good bashing and then kinda ran out and away. Right now, I'm visiting my sister and I'm searching for a job far away from here. What about you guys?" Just then, a police man came by and said, "I'm sorry ladies but lunch hour rush will start soon, so I suggest you either split up or go somewhere else rather than the middle of the sidewalk." The girls agreed and then every walked into Sushi House, the nearest restaurant.  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lin-tah sat across from Meilin and Chiharu. Tomoyo had just gotten a wonderful idea and whispered it in Sakura's ear. She agreed as well, and then said to Chiharu, "Hey, um, Chiharu, how long are you staying again?" Chiharu said, "For the next few weeks for sure. But I don't know after that. Why?" Sakura said, "Well, Syaoran-kun kind of asked me if I would marry him, and I said-" Chiharu interrupted by saying, "WHAT? Li-kun? Actually did something sensible? Wow, the world must be ending." Everyone laughed and then Chiharu continued by saying, "So when's the marriage?" Salura replied, "At the end of week, on Sunday, but I was just wondering, would you - I mean, if you're not too busy, could you be the bridesmaid for my wedding?" Meiln exclaimed, "Oh, that's a beautiful idea Sakura! What do you say Chiharu?" Chiharu said, "Well, I'm not too sure. But- well, okay."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo said, "well, I guess we're gonna have to take you to Sakura's house Chiharu, because I need your dimensions if I'm going to make you a bridesmaid dress." Chiharu sweat-dropped. She said, "Um, maybe I should just buy one. I mean, I don't want to be too much trouble..." Tomoyo said, "No way, no trouble at all. Now let's go!" Just then, Lin-tah's stomach growled. The poor girl was blushing beet red. Sakura giggled and said, "Let's eat lunch first, since we're already here." And so they did.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*Meanwhile, with the guys*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Syaoran, Kouji, and Eriol were just relaxing. They just walked around the park doing absolutely nothing. They had stopped by the church, but Syaoran's sisters and Touya kicked him out saying that his help wasn't needed. So, at the moment, they were sitting on a bench talking aout their childhood days. Just then, a guy walked by. Syaoran thought that he looked awfully familiar. Eriol said, "Hey, Yamazaki, over here!" Syaoran said, "Takaishi?" Yamazaki came over as soon as he was called. He said, "Hey Eriol! Haven't seen you since your wedding! So how is your new life, and who are these people? One of them looks like Syaoran Li, but I don't know the other dude."  
  
  
  
Syaoran said, "That's because I am Syaoran Li. And this guy over here, is Kouji Lang. He's my childhood friend from China." Yamazaki said, "Hey, nice to see you again Syaoran. Glad to see you smiling a bit more. And nice to meet you Lang-kun that's right, right? Sorry, poor at the basic Japanese spelling " Kouji said, "Hey Yamazaki, nice to meet you too, and um, just call me Kouji." Yamazaki said, "Sure, so what brings you guys all back to Tomeada?" Syaoran said, "Well, um, Sakura and I are getting married here."  
  
  
  
Yamazaki blinked a few times and then grinned. He said, "Hey, do you guys know that marriage began in-" Eriol said, "Don't start please." Kouji looked confused. Syaoran chuckled and said, "Well, see, our friend Yamazaki here, tells many tall tales. He is known very well for it." Kouji said, "Wow, you gotta fill me in on your stories Yamazaki, my daughter's starting to lose interest in her fairy tales."  
  
Eriol said, "Speaking of which, when's your wedding with Mira?" Yamazaki shook his head looking down at the ground and said, "She died. She said that she'd always be there for me, and then one day, in a car accident, she died. She wasn't the girl of my dreams and I knew that, but still, she promised to be there for me forever, and then she left me."  
  
  
  
Eriol said, "Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." Syaoran and Kouji sadly nodded. Then Yamazaki smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't really mind. It gives me more of a chance to look for the girl of my dreams." The Eriol said, "Hey, Yamazaki, since you're still single, and all of us guys here are married, would you like to be to best man for Syaoran at his wedding?"  
  
Syaoran said, "Hey, yeah, that's a great idea. It's either that or Touya, whom I don't think will agree in any way." Yamazaki was skeptical. He thought that it might bring back bad memories, but then he said, "Sure, no problem. Except, I'm leaving in a few weeks, I'm starting a business in Tokyo, so when's the wedding?" Syaoran said, "Don't worry about it, my wedding is this weekend." Then Eriol said, "Hey, let's go check if the girls are home, we can tell them that we found our best man, and plus, I'm sure Sakura and Tomoyo would like to see you again." So all of the guys got back and headed to the Kinomoto home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*Home*~*~*~*  
  
Chiharu, Tomoyo and Meilin were catching up on things from when they'd last seen each other. Sakura, Kero, and Lin-tah were busy in the kitchen, making pudding. Just then, Sakura heard a knock on the door. She heard Tomoyo yell, "You can open it Sakura, the alterations are done."  
  
So Sakura went to the door. Personally, she didn't want to, because she had some pudding smudges on her cheek and on her apron. When she opened the door, she saw Yamazaki, Syaoran, Eriol, and Kouji staring at her with dotted eyes. Sakura sweatdropped and said, "Hey Yamazaki-kun! It's so good to see you again. C'mon in everybody." Tomoyo came down the stairs followed by Meilin and a bluching Chiharu.  
  
She had a light yellow dress on that looked a little fancy for a bridesmaid dress but was very cute and made her look very cute in it. Yamazaki's mouth dropped atleast 5 inches. Tomoyo and Eriol saw this and exchanged glances. Sakura and Syaoran saw this too and Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, "I think we have a wee little bit of match making to do." Sakura giggled and nodded. Finally, Yamazaki snapped out of his trance and said, "H-hi Chiharu, n-nice t-to see you again." Chiharu nodded dumbly. Since when had Yamazaki become so cute? Sure he had his own little posse in high school but, well, maybe she didn't notice it before.  
  
Meilin pouted and said, "Well, fine, Yamazaki-kun. Forget about the rest of us, why don't you?" Yamazaki laughed and said, "Oh, sorry Meilin, Tomoyo, Sakura. It's REALLY nice to see you guys too." Tomoyo said, "So what made you come by to visit?" Yamazaki said, looking at Chiharu, "well, these guys wanted me to be the best man for Syaoran at the wedding" Sakura said, "Oh that's wonderful! Guess what, Yamazaki-kun? Chiharu's going to be the bridesmaid for me." Yamazaki said, "Hmm. Hey, did you guys know that-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Yamazaki yelled in pain. Chiharu had just came behind him and slapped him on the head. She started to giggle uncontrollably and managed to say, "Yamazaki-kun *snikker* no *giggle* more *giggle* lies!"  
  
Everyone quietly looked at Eriol. He gave them all a 'why-is-everyone- looking-at-the-innocent-person' look. They sighed just then, Yamazaki said, "Chiharu, remember that you promised not to hit me anymore in high school?" Chiharu thought about it. "Now that you mention it, I think I did" Yamazaki said softly, "And you broke your promise." Chiharu didn't know what was going on. She hadn't seen him since high school. How could she know about him being cheated by Mira, and being hurt so much by her breaking her promise to him about never leaving him? Chiharu looked down at the ground. She didn't know about him, but she knew what it felt like when a person breaks a promise. So she said with tears in her eyes, "I'm really sorry Yamazaki-kun. I really am." Then she ran upstairs and into the nearest room.  
  
  
  
Yamazaki was confused. He didn't know that he'd hurt Chiharu. He looked at everyone else for an explanation and Sakura softly said, "I think you guys need to talk. I don't think that we can convince her." So Yamazaki nodded, and he walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Okay, that's this Chappie. Hope you like it. It's the second to last one. The thanks for people who reviewed will be in the next one. Also, this chapter and the next one are the last ones in which you can vote for the sequel. So if you want one, please review. I'm going to do another CCS story either way, but, I'd rather if I knew if it should be a sequel, or a completely new story hot oof the press. Not that I'm going to tell you what the plot is ^_^;.  
  
Aaaaaand Here are the choices again:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been divorced for 4 years. So have Tomoyo and Eriol. But suddenly, someone kidnapped S&S's son. Can they save him before it's too late? This story has some angst but mostly humor and romance. DEFINETELY S+S and E+T!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't paid attention to their failing marriage. Now Eriol and Tomoyo are going to divorce. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their friends' marriage? If not, can they atleast save their own?  
  
And don't throw tomatoes at me for not telling you what Yamazaki and Chiharu talked about. You'll find out next chappie. And sorry it took me so long to write this. I had homework, and a pinch of writer's block. But it's all done and sweet now.  
  
*sigh * that's it for now. Maybe, I'll start Chapter 6, the final chapter, tomorrow or the day after.  
  
  
  
~*Spectraangel*~ 


	6. I do

First of all, arigatou to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter. All the special thank yous for the reviewers are at the end.  
  
This chappie is gonna be long, so I hope you guys'll bear with me. Also, I've decided that I will do a sequel, but I haven't decided when its debut will be. I'm so caught up with my studies right now, I don't really have time. So maybe I'll start during Thanksgiving.  
  
  
  
So here's chappie 6! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Collision  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Now I'm a Believer  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamazaki walked upstairs slowly and heard Chiharu sobbing in Sakura's room. He sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. He saw Chiharu and he felt guilt swell up in him. She had her arms around her kness and she was shaking as she cried.  
  
He sat down on his knees, right in front of her. He spoke quietly as the cries echoed in the room. He said, "I'm really sorry Chiharu. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, see, my ex-fiancee Mira, promised to always be there for me, and she left me. She left me. She died in a car accident. I guess I still haven't gotten over that. I'm really sorry Chiharu. Please don't cry." Yamazaki looked up at the ceiling and wished more than anything to have a time machine at that moment. Then he felt wet hands on his and he looked up to see Chiharu in silent tears, holding onto him. At that moment, a weird feeling stirred inside him.  
  
  
  
Somehow, his heart seemed to just jump out and say -that's the girl you should like- . He was confused. After all that pain and sorrow, his heart seemed to flutter again. Everything about Chiharu was noticed. It felt as if he never knew a girl so beautiful.  
  
Chiharu stared into his eyes. She couldn't believe that the happy boy, who never lost his spirit of telling tall tales, was suffering so much. She suddenly felt her body grow warm as he gave her a small smile. Suddenly, she felt her old feelings, squirm up inside her. She felt as if she had finally found her true love. Chiharu said softly, "I should be the one saying sorry Takashi-kun. I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a broken promise. Ian was cheating on me. We were supposed to marry the next day, and when I found out, I was in total shock. He promised to me Takaishi-kun, he did. He said that he'd always protect me from harm, and then he hurt me. I was in so much shock. I thought that I just couldn't go on living. But something held me back. Sweet childhood memories, of all of us in school together, learning together, laughing together, I knew that there had to be some future out there for me. When I met Sakura again, the old memories of deciet came back and I guess I just couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Tears were flowing down Chiharu's face. Takashi had not said a word to her. When he saw that she started to cry again augh, crying bad he took her into his arms. He whispered into her ear, "I don't know if I can make a foreverlasting promise Chiharu-chan, but I promise you this, as long as I'm able to, I won't let you shed another tear of sadness again." And they stayed there like that, arms around each other, beginning what promises to be, a wonderful new life, together.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
  
  
Outside the door, a small 'kawaii' was audible. And who else said it, but Tomoyo?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*Three days later*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was standing in front of the mirror looking at her self. She had a light pink gown on, that was sleeveless. It was Thursday, two nights before the wedding. Everyone had planned on a smal party just to enjoy themselves. They decided on a resteraunt that was next to the beach. It even had a dance floor, for those who wanted to dance.  
  
Sakura walked downstairs and opened the door. The warm summer breeze was inviting, and so she went out and sat on the front steps. She was lulled by the wind, and slowly, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes when she heard some happy chuckling. She met amber eyes, and after a while, it registered in her mind that it was Syaoran. She was confused. Syaoran said, "Sakura, you fell asleep on your porch." She blushed and said, "Oh dear. I'm really sorry Syaoran-kun. It was so warm and I just fell asleep waiting, I guess." Syaoran smiled, and Sakura's heart felt warm and fuzzy. He said gently, "Well Sakura-chan, I think we should go. Everyone is waiting in the van. And I'm sorry we got late. It took quite a lot of convincing to make Chiharu agree to come. For some reason, she was really grouchy today. Takashi is trying to cheer her up at the moment." By the time he was done, they were at the car. Sakura got in the back, and Syaoran followed after her, seeing that Tomoyo stole his seat up front.  
  
Chiharu and Takaishi were arguing. Syaoran leaned over and whispered, "Remember, get Chiharu and Takashi as close together as possible. Don't let them leave each other's side." Sakura whispered back, "But wouldn't that make them annoyed and angry at each other Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran said, "Well. at the beginning yes. But if we didn't meet so much, I wouldn't have falllen in love with you, would I?" Sakura blushed and giggled. Tomoyo looked up at the mirror in the middle and said, "kawaii! You guys are sooo cute together, I can't wait to get to the resteraunt and videotape you two dancing." Sakura quietly stared out the window. The last thing she wanted was to get videotaped, but how could she break that nicely to her best friend and cousin? Soon everyone in the van became quiet till they got to the resteraunt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here are your menus, sirs and madams. I will come back shortly to take your orders," said the waiter. Everyone looked down at their menus. Sakura and Syaoran were thinking the same thought, 'turkey' and Chiharu and Takashi were thinking, 'what does Takashi/Chiharu hate?' and Eriol and Tomoyo were thinking, 'I can cook better food at home.'  
  
So when it came to order, Sakura said, "I'll have turkey wings dunno if they're invented, hehe.. I'm a vegetarian, a garden salad, and a strawberry milkshake." Syaoran said, "uh, I'll have the turkey wings too and a chocolate milkshake." Chiharu smirked and said, "I'll have the shrimp delight, a garden salad, and, the red wine." Takashi made a face and then said, "I'll have the lobster and red wine as well." Eriol ordered for both himself and Tomoyo and said, "We'll have the chicken salad and sushi and, some white wine." The waiter nodded and asked, "is that all for the main meal?" They nodded and the waiter went away to get their order. Meanwhile, Chiharu and Takashi started exchanging glares.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The waiter brought back the food in 30 minutes. By that time, their appetites were worked up. Everyone ate their food silently. Unfortunately, Chiharu started getting a little tipsy with the wine and so did Takashi. The music started and Sakura and Syaoran were pushed onto the dance floor by Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo kept videotaping as Sakura and Syaoran got lost in their own world and get closer and closer. Chiharu looked at them with longing. Takashi noticed this, and with his memory of being mean to Chiharu gone, he asked her to dance. He said softly, "I used to dance like that with Mira." Then he added, "Wanna dance with me Chiharu." Chiharu started at him. A million replies ran through her head, but all she said was, "okay" And they danced.  
  
Now we can't keep Eriol and Tomoyo on the side the whole time can we? Sakura and Syaoran kept moving farther and farther away from Tomoyo and Eriol and when they couldn't see them anymore, they stepped out. They walked behind the two and muttered a small spell that Syaoran had mentioned to Sakura a few moments before. They aimed it at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol suddenly were jerked onto the dance floor and they weren't able to get off. Syaoran and Sakura came out of the shadows and Sakura waved and smiled as she held Tomoyo's camcorder in her hands. Eriol looked shocked and then chuckled. He whispered to Tomoyo, "Well Tomoyo-chan, if it's dancing they want, then it's dancing they'll see." And he twirled her around saying that. Tomoyo started laughing and lost track of time. It seems that everyone had.  
  
In one spot, Chiharu had her head on Takashi's shoulder as they danced to a slow song. She said, "Life's full of surprises huh?" He replied, "Yeah. Who would have thought that I'd love again. And I mean it Chiharu, I love you." Chiharu didn't lift her head. In fact, she didn't answer for quite a long time. Takashi looked down and saw that Chiharu was half asleep and he was practically carrying her.  
  
He smiled. He really did fall in love again. Maybe this was meant for them, and maybe it wasn't but Takashi thought, that he'd be happy, no matter how long it lasted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally at around midnight, everyone decided that they needed to get home. Syaoran drove, seeing that Eriol and Tomoyo were a little drunk and Takashi wasn't letting go of the sleeping Chiharu. The first stop was Chiharu's house. By that time, Sakura, who kept talking, fell asleep as well. Takashi carried Chiharu out and rung her door bell. Her brother-in-law and sister weren't too happy with Takashi carrying her, but they decided that it was okay after he explained everything to them.  
  
After Chiharu's house, Syaoran dropped off the drunken couple. Tomoyo needed Eriol's support to get to the house because she was more drunk than him. that sentence doesn't make sense @_@ When Syaoran finally got to Sakura's house, he saw a very angry brother and his sister sitting on the front steps. It loooked like Feimei was trying to convince Touya about something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya marched up to the van and opened Sakura's door. She still didn't wake. Syaoran said, "Sorry we got late, I had to drop everyone else off since their houses were on the way here." Touya glared at Syaoran and carried his sister home. Feimei came up to the car and saw Syaoran looking sad. She said, "What's wrong little brother?" Syaoran said, "Touya still doesn't trust me." She replied, "Naw. He was just a little worried. You have four sisters Syaoran, but Touya has only one younger sister who's going to be leaving soon when she gets married. Try to understand, the poor guy just cares a lot for her." Syaoran sighed and said, "Yea, I guess you're right. I'd be worried about the four of you too I guess; if you didn't call me cute all the time." Feimei laughed and got in the car.  
  
On the drive to Syaoran's house, the two talked about Feimei's trip, the upcoming wedding, and Syaoran tried to figure out why Feimei was looking like she was in love.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Okay, brace yourself, cuz the fun starts now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
^_^_^_^_^WEDDING DAY^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Sakura put on her string of pearls. Her father gave them to her telling her that they were what her mother wore at her wedding. Sakura looked at her necklace and wondered if something could compare in beauty to it.  
  
The necklace had a slight pink tint to it that you could only see in sunlight. It had a small cherry blossom in the middle. The pearls were double layered, and Sakura's white wedding dress was just complete with it.  
  
  
  
@_@_@_@_@  
  
Tomoyo walked in and said, "Hey Sakura-chan, you look awesome. Li-kun is probably going to faint when he sees you." Sakura said softly, "I guess." Tomoyo looked at her friend. Something was bothering her. She said, "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura replied, "I just thought about mom, that's all. If she was here, she'd make me look beautiful and everything would be perfect." Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and turned her around. She said softly looking into the emerald eyes, "She is here Sakura-chan. She's been here the whole time, and she always will be. Just because you can't see her physically, doesn't mean she's gone. She's always there in your heart Sakura. You've made her a beautiful home in your heart, and that can't be destroyed. Don't be sad, please?" Sakura said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, Onii-chan has said that too. So I shouldn't be sad."  
  
((+-+))  
  
Syaoran was pacing back and forth in his room. Kouji and Eriol were getting very hypnotized by his pacing. Finally Kouji said, "Syaoran, seriously relax. You're gonna make me dizzy." Syaoran replied, "I can't relax. I just can't. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong." Eriol laughed and said, "don't worry my cute little decendent. We've all been through that at our weddings, nothing happenned." Syaoran sighed and said, "Hopefully. And for the final time Hiiragizawa, I'm NOT your CUTE LITTLE DECENDENT!" Eriol smirked and said, "Sure, so let's get going or we'll be late."  
  
  
  
@_@_@_@_@  
  
Sakura was trembling behind the closed doors. Chiharu was adjusting her train and Her father was holding her hand, but she was still scared. 'Okay Sakura, breath. This is just like you rehearsed. Simply relax.'  
  
Syaoran was standing at the altar waiting as the preacher said his words. Then Sakura was lead out. Syaoran's jaw was about to drop but he controlled himself and just stared. When Sakura stood next to him he whispered, "Everytime I think that you cannot get more perfect, you do." Sakura smiled. They were involved in their own thoughts when Syaoran heard, "Do you Syaoran Li take Sakura Kinomoto as you wife?" Syaoran said, "I do." Then the preacher asked Sakura.  
  
"Do you Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran Li as your husband." Sakura smiled and as her eyes sparkled she said, "I do." The preacher said, "Then you may exchange your rings." They did. He said, "I now pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran Li. You may kiss the bride. Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and kissed her.  
  
  
  
This was what they were meant to do. This was destiny and a time will come when you will realize your destiny in the arms of the person you love.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the crappy ending but I wanted to post up the ending before I leave for vacation.  
  
  
  
HUGE thank yous to all my reviewers:  
  
Dragon-star  
  
Cherryz Angel  
  
Kan-chan  
  
Kawaii-sakurasyaoran  
  
Sakura Potato  
  
Bunny459  
  
Lady Moonshine  
  
  
  
I couldn't have finished the story without your help and support. ;_;  
  
I've already decided on which plot I should use for the sequel, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt, if you still want to vote, here are the choices:  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been divorced for 4 years. So have Tomoyo and Eriol. But suddenly, someone kidnapped S&S's son. Can they save him before it's too late? This story has some angst but mostly humor and romance. DEFINETELY S+S and E+T!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't paid attention to their failing marriage. Now Eriol and Tomoyo are going to divorce. Can Sakura and Syaoran save their friends' marriage? If not, can they atleast save their own?  
  
Alright,  
  
Thanks,  
  
And don't forget to review.  
  
~*Spectraangel*~ 


End file.
